


Children of the Gods

by TheHonorablePrince



Series: Supporting Lore: The War of Imprisonment [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Creation Myth (Legend of Zelda), F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHonorablePrince/pseuds/TheHonorablePrince
Summary: The hidden lore of how Hyrule was created & the source of Demise's hatred for Hylia and her people.Fan creation, back-lore supporting The War of Imprisonment Series.
Relationships: Hylia/Hylia's Chosen Hero
Series: Supporting Lore: The War of Imprisonment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192577
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Verse 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Legend of Zelda series by Nintendo.
> 
> Fan Fiction created by: The Honorable Prince
> 
> Illustrations & Character Designs by: @AsmaAzizArt1 & @beltran_sadie on Twitter & Hollow on IG: https://www.instagram.com/hollow.rt/
> 
> All respect to Shigeru Miyamoto-san, Eiji Aonuma-san, and all of the other skilled writers and original creators of the Legend of Zelda. I offer the following fan-fiction as a humble homage to your work.
> 
> All characters, places, events, and items directly related to the Legend of Zelda series are the original property of Nintendo. All original contributions made in this Fan Fiction by The Honorable Prince remain the property of the original author under The Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA) of 1998.

In the beginning, all was nothing. Neither shape, nor form, nor emptiness itself existed -as we mortals understand it. Our world was a blank, knowingless void.

Then the three Great Goddesses of Gold came to this nothingness.

_Din, the Great Goddess of Power_

_Nayru, the Great Goddess of Wisdom_

_And Farore, the Great Goddess of Courage_

The three beheld the chaos of the void and were displeased by it. With their divine will, they brought “creation” into existence.

Din, with her strong, flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth from her thoughts.

Nayru, poured her wisdom onto the earth and into the heavens, creating the laws of our world. By her command, the sun and stars turn above, and the tides ebb and flow according to her will.

Farore, with her rich soul, poured her spirit into the world, and created life. All things which grow, crawl, or walk upon the earth, she created. All would live according to the law and care for the world the Goddesses had created.

**_Hereafter follows the forbidden knowledge. Lost to all time and known only to she who carries the blood and soul of the Daughter of Nayru_ **

As they looked upon their creation, the Goddesses smiled. Beauty and harmony reigned across all things.

But in time, the Great Goddesses were beckoned to leave our world and return to the heavens, from whence they came.

The Three became fearful for their creation. While peaceful and plentiful, the creatures of the earth were simple and ignorant. They could not protect themselves from any harm that may come without the Goddess’ guidance.

Each, in her own thoughts, came to understand that this new creation could not be left unattended. Something or someone, must act as a guardian and shepherd for the life upon the earth.

“We shall each create a servant – a regent – to act in our stead, and watch over our creation.” They said to one another, and they agreed.

Din, acting first, fashioned a powerful being of her own spirit and gave it life. Into him, she poured a strong portion of her power and made her son mighty and magnificent. Fire was upon his hair, and strength was in his hands.

Nayru, moving second, fashioned a being of immeasurable knowledge and foresight. Into her mind, Nayru poured a strong portion of her own strength, and made her daughter wise and beautiful. Her eyes and her hair were as the deepest, blue water, and her hands were delicate and soft.

Farore, watched her sisters and studied their children carefully. When she hesitated, the two urged their sister to act, but Farore was lost in her own thoughts. Finally, when the call of the holy unknown beckoned, The Goddess returned to the earth and created a new life: Humans.

They were like the other creatures of the land, in that they were made of flesh and bone, but into their hearts Farore poured her spirit; giving them intelligence, curiosity, hope, and courage. “You shall be my children” she whispered to them, “You shall carry my spirit, and watch over the rivers and the fields in my stead! Be strong. Have courage. And care for one another, as I care for you.”

Din and Nayru were puzzled by their sister’s choice, but the time to leave was approaching quickly, and they did not oppose her.

To their children, they commanded that all of creation be guarded and balanced with love and care. “Not until our return, shall you be released from your charge!” They warned, as Farore watched silently.

The Three Great Goddesses, their labors now complete, departed for the heavens. And the Golden Sacred Triangles remained at the point where the Goddesses left our world.

“This Golden Power… This Triforce… contains the essence of the Gods.” Their voices drifted to the children’s ears. “Only at the dearest need, use our power to protect and guide our creation.”


	2. Verse 2

For untold eons, the Son and the Daughter of the Goddesses watched over the earth and stars, carefully guiding and shepherding the creatures of the land and the fish in the sea.

Though their development was slow, humankind steadily grew from their innocent, child-like forms and became more learned and evolved.

The daughter gave to them language and speech. She taught them of the stars; their patterns and how they turned, Of the cycles of the sun and the moon, and of how the plants of the earth might be gathered and harvested for food.

The son taught them of the hunt and how the beasts of the earth could be taken for nourishment. How the stones and ores of the earth could be broken and smelted into useful tools and structures. How the strength of their arms and of their hearts could burn with the same fiery heat as the earth beneath them.

And so, the divine guided the mortal, and the mortal worshipped the divine.

On and on it went - until a shadow began to draw over the son’s heart.

As he looked out over the earth, the Son of Din could see mankind growing and multiplying. Farther and farther they spread, covering all of the land with their villages and farms. The strong were fearless adventurers and warriors – which the son was pleased to see. But the weak, the timid, the feeble - these were cared for by the strong; guarded, shielded, nursed and fed.

And so, by this manner, the Son saw even the weak amongst the humans thrive and subjugate his mother’s creation.

“This should not be so.” He whispered to himself. “It is the way of creation: Only the strong must survive. Only the strong must have the power to dominate and subjugate the earth.”

Troubled, the son sought out the daughter. “Things are amiss with our mothers’ creation.” He said to her. “Truly?” she asked, surprised.

“Indeed. The humans – Farore’s Children – have become out of balance with the rest of creation. Their weak and feeble are cared for by the strong. This is not the way! The strong survive and dominate. The weak perish and make way for the strong. This is the way of the forest, of the birds, the animals of the land, and the fish of the sea.”

The Daughter considered the Son’s words. It was true – the natural order which her mother created, did demand that the weak should wither and the strongest and the wisest should thrive. But the daughter was cautious, and reminded the son that the humans were different from the rest of life. “They carry the spirit of the Goddess, as we do. Their gift is different from that of the trees and the animals. We cannot change this.”

But the Son grew dark and grim. “These… small beings are not like you or I. Even their mightiest are meek and pitiful beside us. Their wisest are but worms compared to the knowledge within our minds. No. I say that these humans are nothing more than the final _animal_ which the Goddess Farore created.”

The Daughter turned to him, furrowing her brow and regarding him with a fearful look, “Smaller and weaker though they may be to us, I tell you: They carry the spirit of the Goddess within them, just as you or I. It is not for us to deny them… only to guide and teach them.”

But the Son would not listen to her. Where he had seen a flaw, he now sought a solution. “We must… remake them… as our mothers intended them to be. We must return creation to its balance – as is our charge!”

The Daughter became alarmed, “Remake them?! You cannot consider this! It is not our place to remake the children of a Goddess! Only to _guide_ and to _teach_!”


	3. Verse 3

In time, the disagreement between the Son and the Daughter grew to a quarrel and then to a conflict. Where both had peacefully walked and led together, now both sought isolation and silence.

The Son, desired the use of the Triforce, but was unwilling to use its power without the Daughter’s agreement.

The Daughter, refused him at every request. To her mind, the order and cycle of creation was perfect and the natural development of the humans was as Farore desired.

With no other option, the Son turned instead to the humans themselves. To him, he gathered the mightiest and the strongest of their tribes. He praised them for their achievements and told each that he had made the Goddesses proud. The men cheered for the Son and began to call him “God of the Earth”.

Soon, the Son began to whisper to his faithful that the weak should be cast off and forsaken. “It is not natural for the strong to care for the weak!” they began to echo, “What greater feats could we accomplish, if we did not have to care for the timid and meek?!”

The Daughter, seeing this with her gift of foresight, quickly gathered the wisest among the tribes. “The greatest strength is not achieved by muscle and bone! But by wisdom and spirit!” she urged them. The long-bearded wisemen quickly agreed, and praised “the Goddess” for her wisdom and compassion. Soon, they began to admonish their sons and remind them that the greatest feats of mortalkind were not made alone – but in community with others.

But the humans were a young race and still had many lessons of life & struggle before them. The strong pushed aside the weak, and the wise banished the cruel and the brazen. Very quickly, families, communities, and even entire nations crumbled into war and chaos. Where both the Son and the Daughter had sought to bring order… now brought murder and anguish.

The Daughter, overcome with shock, sought out the Son. “We… we must do something! They are harming one another! We have _failed_!!!” she cried. But the Son was apathetic. “It is the way of creation. Whomever survives, will have earned the right to grow and to dominate. I will not stop them.”

“Y-you! You did this!” she cried, as the cries of pain and death filled her ears. The Son was surprised by her reaction, “They are simple animals, sister. They are not like us!” he insisted, “But if it pains you to see, then you need only grant me leave to use the power and remake them as they should be. All of this will stop and be as if it never was.”

For the only time, the Daughter hesitated – her wisdom unable to decide the best course: To allow the humans to slaughter each other without interference or to allow the Son to destroy and remake them peacefully. One path followed the Goddess’ will - but was full of pain. The other, broke the Goddess’ charge - but would stop the suffering.

The Son, taking her hesitation as an agreement, quickly moved past her and approached the Triforce. “All will be made right soon," he declared, " _I_ shall watch over creation and ensure its balance.”

It was in this moment: When the Son declared that he alone would guard creation, that the Daughter knew what she must do. Moving with a sudden swiftness, she darted her arm past him, and touched the Triforce first.

“Power of the Gods, Give me what I desire!” She cried aloud, “Give us peace! Remove the son and his faithful from the surface of this world!”


	4. Verse 4

Betrayed and utterly broken; the Son cried out in furious rage as the Power of Gold tore open a great chasm within the Earth, and cast him and his faithful warriors down into it – closing itself and trapping him deep beneath the surface.

As quickly as it had come, the roar and din of the shifting earth silenced and a peaceful calm fell over the remaining humans upon the surface. The bloody rage and savagery that had taken them vanished and the Daughter was left alone, in the stillness above.

She left the Triforce where it stood – high in the sky above the earth- and came down to the surface, to comfort the remaining humans. With the conflict now gone and their former loved ones trapped beneath the earth, the people were overcome with grief and shame at what they had done.

The Daughter was gripped by guilt. The very lives that she had been charged with protecting were now marred with pain and anguish. And her betrayal of the Son would surely enrage the Goddesses upon their return.

For over a millennia, she attempted to guide and protect the remaining humans alone, but they had grown weaker and frailer from the loss of their mightiest warriors. They clung to her presence, where ever she went, and began to call her “Goddess” and “Mother”. But the burning hatred trapped beneath their feet, warned the Daughter that the peace the Triforce had brought, would not last forever.

The people of the earth named the daughter “Hylia” – which in the most ancient tongue means “Great Mother.” Though she continued to teach them to worship the Great Goddesses, the humans instead prayed to her and would only accept the Greater Gods if she would act as their emissary.

Great temples and monuments to “The Goddess Hylia” were built in several locations across the land, but still the Daughter insisted that each be committed to the three – or at least one of the three. Within these, great rituals of praise, thanksgiving, and prayers for future prosperity would be performed.

With the loss of their greatest strength weighing heavily on her mind – the daughter again gathered the wisest of the humans, and began to teach them the ways of magic and incantation. Though they had never before shown magical talent, the wisemen quickly accepted the craft and became her closest servants.

“No doubt, it is the spirit of the Great Goddess that allows you to use magic as we do.” She said to them. “But this command I give: You must only ever use this power for good! To learn how to heal, and to protect, but never to bring harm! We can never again let hatred rule upon the Earth!”


	5. Verse 5

After untold generations, a great shadow drew over the heavens – casting all of the earth into a dark twilight. All mortal life: The humans, the animals, even the trees of the forest themselves, fell into a deep and unwaking sleep.

The Daughter, spared this slumber, shivered with fear as the power of the Great Goddesses radiated over her.

**The Gods had returned.**

Din, The Goddess of Power, looked across creation for her son… but could not see him.

Nayru, The Goddess of Wisdom, looked across creation, and called her daughter to her.

Farore, The Goddess of Courage, looked across creation… and began to weep.

The Daughter obediently approached her mothers, and prostrated herself before them. The Goddesses demanded that she explain the discord – the imbalance that had befallen their creation.

Though terrified of their wrath, she faithfully told them of the quarrel between herself and the Son. Of the conflict between the humans, and of the Son’s attempt to destroy Farore’s Children and remake them with the power of the Triforce.

The wrath and the anguish of the three cannot be described in mortal words. The heavens themselves burned with their pain and the earth shook violently with the cry of their voices.

Din, having her son’s fate revealed, now looked into the earth and beheld his ruin. His once magnificent form had become darkened and twisted, and his heart was now burned to a hate-filled cinder. The Goddess of Power moved to strike the Daughter, and avenge her ruined child, but Nayru blocked her path.

“Wronged your son has been!” she cried, “Yet he still lives! Justice is what is needed! Not vengeance!”

The Goddess of Wisdom spoke truly, but her heart was moved by a desire to protect her own child.

“What justice can atone for such a crime without vengeance?!” screamed Din. “My son has been turned from the divine to the demonic by your child’s treachery!” The Great Goddess seemed ready to attack her own sister in her fury, until Farore spoke.

“You both forget… your children still live. While many of my own have been slain.” She whispered in her grief.

In the moment of silence that followed, the Daughter dared to speak: “I am prepared, my mothers, for whatever punishment you deem fit for me. I will not resist you.”

Taking council together, the three could not come to an agreement on how she should be dealt with. Din demanded vengeance. Nayru demanded justice. And Farore – her heart moved by the daughter’s desire to protect her children – favored forgiveness.

When none could agree on one course, each took it in turn to sentence the Daughter as they saw fit.

Nayru, Mother of the Daughter, spoke first: “I command, that since you have banished the son, and made yourself ‘Goddess’ here… so shall you remain, for all time. Your new charge is the guidance and protection of all creation – as the _only_ divine. You will not be welcomed into the heavens, until your crime has been atoned.”

Din, Mother of the Betrayed, spoke next: “I command, that in a time of my choosing, my son shall be released from his prison! And he and his faithful shall take their own vengeance upon you and yours! For all of eternity – until the unmaking of this world, my child shall seek to take from you what you have wrongly stolen from him!”

Farore, Mother of the Bereaved, spoke last: “I command, for your merciful heart and for your earnest repentance: that from among my children shall arise a great and faithful companion. He will be lesser in power to you, but the strength of his spirit shall be unmatched. And so, you will not bear this burden alone. As you have sought to protect my children, so shall he always seek to protect you.”

But Din could not tolerate this mercy and cried out to her sister not spare the Daughter so easily. Farore refused her, reminding the Goddess that it was her son who first brought subversion into the world.

Bitterly wounded, Din swore that her child would forever seek to hunt down and destroy the Daughter’s companion – no matter what form he should take.


	6. Verse 6

The Judgement of the Gods having been laid, each now turned and brought themselves beside their children. Though angered, Nayru sought to comfort her daughter, and prepare her for the trial ahead.

Farore came to her children in their unknowing slumber. Silently, she strengthened their spirits and calmed the fears in their hearts. “Fear not,” she whispered, “For among you, I shall raise the greatest heroes. And their strength and their deeds shall shine out across the land… for all time. Care for your Goddess, as she has cared for you.”

Din, descended beneath the earth and came to her son. Though it has never been known what words were shared between them, the Great Goddess returned to the heavens with an aura of anguish and great darkness around her.

As the three prepared to leave once more, Nayru regarded her child with tear-filled eyes. Din turned away, and refused to speak with her. But Farore embraced the Daughter tightly. “Be well child, and have faith.”

When she passed near to the Triforce, Nayru traced her fingers over its surface and whispered, “Never again shall ye serve the hands of the divine. Your gift now is only to be given to the mortal heart. Whatever mortal hand claims this power, shall have the wish of their hearts granted.”

Left alone once more, the Daughter watched as the sun and stars were uncovered, and wakefulness returned to the world.

Though the doom of the Goddess of Power would fall soon, she took heart knowing that the Reprieve of Farore would be beside her.

The humans upon the Earth awoke with no knowledge of the Gods’ return. Steadily, over time, they wandered and spread over the land. Some making their homes within the tall mountains. Others, in the deep waters. While many remained upon the fields and within the forests.

In this time, the power of the Goddesses still radiated from the Earth with great strength. Hylia watched in awe as over the generations, the humans were slowly changed by the power surrounding them. Those who took to the earth, slowly became the Gorons that we know today. Those who took to the rivers and lakes, slowly became the Zora that guard our waters.

But those who remained upon the surface of the land changed little. Their bodies grew taller and more graceful. Their ears lengthened and adopted the same point as Hylia’s own. And their eldest wisemen began to grow older and remain with their people for a longer count of years.

Hylia tended to all as if they were her own children, no matter how far they roamed. Always, she taught them that she was only the emissary of the Great Goddesses; but still the people continued to worship her as their divine mother.


	7. Verse 7

One day, as the Goddess meditated, a sudden and violent surge of power rippled upward through the earth, and gripped at her heart. The seal, which had imprisoned the son and his faithful, was giving way. Swiftly, she gathered her people into their strongest houses and urged them to prepare for the coming attack.

But the inhabitants of the earth had few weapons that could be used against the demonic horde that was approaching – mostly bows for hunting or hammers for smithing. So, the Goddess and her wisemen resolved to create a divine weapon. Through which, she hoped, the Son and his dark forces could be destroyed.

Gathering all of their power together, Hylia and her councilors extracted what little remained of the Golden Goddess’ essence from the land, and brought together the three sacred flames. With these, the Daughter then forged the first sword to be created since the banishment of the son. She named it “Fi” or “faithful” in the ancient tongue. Within, the Goddess poured much of her strength - creating a new spirit, which inhabited the blade itself.

Only this sacred blade would carry enough power to harm the Son. But the goddess was fearful of the coming battle and unsure if she could bring herself to destroy him.

The Son, ruined and made demonic by his hatred, shattered through the surface and unleashed his bloodthirsty horde upon the humans. What warriors they had gathered, were swiftly cut down and eaten by the beasts, as the Son angrily hunted for the Daughter.

Hylia, desperate to protect her “children” commanded the humans to flee to the highest mountains, while she would attempt to fight the Son. Most fled, as she wished, but a few valiant hunters remained beside her, in an attempt to delay the monstrous horde.

He came to her, concealed beneath a maelstrom of shadow and flame. The humans could only see a terrible storm approaching them, but within the cloud, the Goddess could see that his once beautiful bronze skin had blackened and his amber eyes had turned to a bloody, hate-filled red. “I have waited… in the deepest chambers of hell, sister. Waiting… for this moment!” He boomed.

“I did what had to be done.” She defiantly cried out, “You would have murdered the children of Farore – our kin – if I had not stopped you!” “OUR _KIN_??!!” he screamed in return, as his faithful minions charged forward and attacked.

They clashed fiercely, light against dark, as the humble warriors tried desperately to hold off the monsters from the pit. For days, good struggled against evil and was slowly beaten back.   
  


With her last warriors slain, the Goddess was forced back to the base of the mountains – where her children cowered in terror. The great demon threw down the Goddess – knocking her sword from her hand.

“Surrender, sister. I give you only this one chance: serve me, as your master, and I will spare your life.” He commanded.

“And cover all of creation in darkness and blood?! Never!” she hissed.

Enraged, the demon slashed his sword across her chest – tearing open her sacred body and scattering her blood upon the ground beside her. In that moment, the Goddess’ spirit quailed and her heart cried out, “Mother… Farore… where is my companion? Have you forsaken me? Am I now truly alone?”

To her side, several large drops of the daughter’s blood had fallen upon Fi. The Goddess’ Sword suddenly rang out and a brilliant flash of light shone upon the landscape. As the great arch-demon reached his claws to tear out the Goddess’ heart and consume her soul, the sacred blade suddenly crashed down upon his scaled arms.

Answering Fi’s call, one young man had turned back from the fleeing masses, and came to protect his beloved Hylia.


	8. Final Verse

** Verse 8 **

Her hope restored and the demon distracted, the Goddess quickly used her power to lift the mountain her children were sheltered upon, and sent it skyward – far from his reach. Once they were safe, she returned her attention to the battle before her.

Hylia was amazed at the human’s ability to fight such a powerful demon. Though he was much smaller and much slower than his enemy, the monster’s true weapon – fear – did not seem to touch him. Back and forth they clashed as the Goddess struggled to rise against her injury. On the edge of the great chasm – formed by the removal of the mountain – the Hero of the Goddess struggled valiantly to make the killing blow. But the demon was powerful and cunning. No matter how quickly the Hero moved, no strike seemed to reach the monster’s heart. And the man was growing weaker.

The Goddess, desperate to save her champion, now made the ultimate sacrifice. Using all of her divine strength, she forced the distracted demon over the edge and laid a seal over his body. Her entire spirit would now be committed to keeping him trapped beneath the earth once more.

The demon’s cry echoed and faded as the door of his prison closed. Hylia’s body slowly began to fade as the last of her power was drained to keep the seal in place. Her knight, dropping the sword and rushing to her side, gently held her hand and cradled her head. “I-it… is over.” She whispered to him.

The Hero begged his Goddess not to die, but she softly touched one finger to his lips. “It is… as it needs to be.” She murmured, “Do not fear… in time… I will return to you… as a mortal woman… and we will be… together.” With a tender kiss, their bond was made. One to the other, forever, across time.

As her body faded from sight, the light of her form grew in magnificence until it outshone even the sun. The knight shielded his eyes and rose, watching – as much as he could bear – her departure.

In a final, brilliant flash, she was gone from our world and committed to her last charge.

Overcome with grief, the man returned to his people in the sky. There they built a wonderful temple in the Goddess’ honor and laid Fi within its inner sanctum. “One day, she will return to us. When she does… we cannot fail her.” He whispered, as the great stone door of the temple was sealed -awaiting another hero, in another age.

**_ Here ends the story of Hyrule’s creation and the Holy Conflict _ **

**_ If you enjoyed this little tale, please consider reading The War of Imprisonment Series - which can be found via this author's profile.  _ **

**_ While the story of the three Goddesses and their children could stand on its own - it is intended to serve as back-lore for that series of books _ **


End file.
